Psycho Kid Flees Country
Psycho Kid Flees Country is the fiftieth and final episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 6, 2016. Plot The video begins with a sequence of Jesse fleeing the country and flying to . He is visibly distraught and guilty as he at the same time happily explores the beautiful country. Back at his hotel room, Jesse, driven by guilt, attempts suicide by hanging himself, but chooses not to. Jesse then talks to camera expressing the gratitude he has for everything the Juggies have done for him, telling them not to go down the same path Jesse did. He also explains that he is quitting and gives his goodbyes, with a final "Don't forget to keep it RiDGiD". He then goes out of character, drops the camera on the bed and is seen walking out of the bedroom and gives high-fives to a non-injured Larry, Theresa, Jeffrey Jr. and gives a final hug to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., who all celebrate the end of the series - confirming that the entire series was staged. A title card is subsequently seen after (Thank you for everything.), announcing the end of the series. Characters *Jesse Ridgway (Both character and actor) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Both character and actor) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Jesse's Girlfriend (Flashback; Song "Battle Cry" heard in background) *Tom Abraham (Flashback) *Melissa Stahlberger (Flashback) *Zachary Cornatzer (Flashback) *George Stahlberger (Flashback) *Chris Ridgway (Flashback) *Buzz Simkins (Flashback) *Mark Locuson (Flashback) *Anita (Flashback) *Nancy (Flashback) *Jackie Abraham-Mixner (Flashback) *Charles Mixner Sr. (Flashback) *Dr. Nelson (Flashback) *Warrior (Flashback) *Demma (Flashback) *Ella (Flashback) *Poopyjohn (Flashback) *Garfunkle (Flashback) Locations *The United States of America **Philadelphia International Airport *Switzerland, Zürich **Zürich Airport (AKA: Kloten Airport) *Switzerland, Zermatt **Hotel Bellerive *American Airlines Boeing 767-300ER (Coach) https://flightaware.com/live/flight/AAL92 Reception The video has received over 5,180,000 views, 198,000 likes and 48,000 dislikes. Overall, the episode/finale received a generally positive response from viewers. Many were happy that Jesse finally revealed that the videos were staged and admired his work to the Psycho Series. Others, however, were enraged by the fact that it was staged and that Jesse had lied to them about the entire series being real. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Flees Country'' is the last time that music was played in the background, the first being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout. *''Psycho Kid Flees Country'' is the last time where Jesse gives his "Keep it RiDGiD" sign-off in a Psycho video, the first being Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. *The ending of this episode reveals that all of the Psycho Videos (as well as all vlogs surrounding it) were staged and scripted, as had been heavily debated for a long time. **This also reveals that Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Abraham are still married and the divorce was staged. *This is the only Psycho Video which has been temporary labeled "Age-Restricted" by YouTube (due to the suicide reference starting around 3:45). **However, the rating was changed a day after the release and was permitted to be viewed by viewers alike. *This is the only Psycho video to be uploaded on the exact same day as another. *This is the second Psycho video to take place out of the United States. The first was Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. *This is the first video since 21 Shots where Jesse drinks an alcoholic beverage. *When Jesse was in the store and bought the Doritos and Mello Yello, he also bought a hoodie as a reference to Eagle's Landing. References Category:Psycho Videos Category:Skits